With the advance of mobile communication technology, the requirements for electrical and mechanical performance of a base station antenna become higher and higher. High performance and miniaturization become a trend in the development of base station antenna, such as a constant pursuing of larger electrical declination, higher efficiency, wider bandwidth, and smaller volume. This trend in turn requires high-performance feeding network for base station antenna.
In order to obtain relatively large phase changes, existing phase shifting devices assume a large footprint, resulting in a complex feeding network structure and reduced electrical performance and consistency. Therefore, it is desirable to develop a new feeding network for base-station antenna with flexible design of power division ratio, compact structure, stable performance, wide working band, good consistence, low power loss, simple structure, small volume, reduced cost and convenience for mass production.